nicholas_dreamsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kimberly
Kimberly, officially the People's Republic of Kimberly is a region state from the Horse. Horses wanted to eat Hay. Hay is for Horses. Anyways, Kimberly is from the Country, Yugostan where the Yugostan Zoo was at, nearly. However, it's at Bennastan Region. The region has 8 states in this region. And it's population is nearly at 11 million people in 2020, for out of the 6 regions, it is the 5th largest in population. The capitol city is Al-Kaliu Landlocked in the state, Kailu. At 35,000 square miles, it is nearly as big as Inner Pagoda in the country, North Beland. While we get to the next level, a giant monster is going to CATCH YOU!!! And also, THERE'S A BIIIIIIGGG MUMMY ON THE LOOSE, and also the times we've created are just Man Times. Okay. That's enough BYE!!! Etymology In 1309, the German cartographer Samini Garcia Pretzelage named all of Kimberly's labels to decide how it formed and everything when he migrated through South Africa when he was an architect, formerly building pagodas, schools, and houses for everything when he liked naming and labeling "China Town" from American-Asians liking it. But did you ALSO know that ALASKA is a GREAT German State After the times we've done to ourselves??? Yep.. It it cool... First Settlement, usually Prehistory before Prehistory before Prehistory When you settle a boy in Backyardigans, there is no such thing as a MOONLY CAR!! If you think there is, I'm going to run AWAYYYYYYY!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! I guess this isn't funny, isn't it JUST funny. I don't think so. BUT IT IS!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!! BUGAAAAAHHHH!!!! However, settlements by Indians were made in 16,700 years ago. Prehistory before Prehistory The WAR has begun, and the trains are going by!! Go to the next one for more details!!! Prehistory Now the war began!!! NOW WE ARE FIGHTING LIKE A CHINESE-BASSIAN-BYGON PERSON!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! WHOOOOOHOOOO!!!!! Okay, that's enough of that. GOODBYE!!! History There is a lot of history going on there! Go here, and go there for a lot of STUFF!!!!! Let's go here!! South African Gifts (1499-1565) In South Africa, friends with Chinese-Bassian-Bygon, South Africa brang Kimberly gifts! All the gifts is everything you see. And that's it! BYE!!! Next one!!! Horse and Buggy Invention (1565-1599) Fun Fact: Did you know that South Africa, brang Kimberly MORE GIFTS?!?!? Yeah!! Yep!! One of them is the Horse and the Buggy we all know. Yeah, it is. OF COURSE IT IS!!! To learn more about the Horse and the Buggy, click this link for more of them. Kimberly's Coldest Wars Ever (1599-1604) Wars, are not on fire on Kimberly, you know why?!?!? BECAUSE THEY'RE ON ICE!!!! OHHHHH NOOOOO!!!!!!!! Well that's stupid. After the cold wars, we are dead. SOME ARE BUT WE AREN'T!! NOPE WE'RE NOT!!! Horse's Turn (1604-1619) Mr. Horse is a man in the South African Restaraunt! And he says "Hey you! Wanna fight?" Okay, his turn is going to be a BLAST! A blast is having hun. Yep, it is it......... Bethlehem's Turn (1619-1655) Mr. Bethlaham is a man in the Chinese Restaraunt! And he says "DO YOU WANT TO LIVE?!?!?!?" Okay, his turn is going to be a BLAST! A blast is having hun. Yep, it is it......... Republic of Al-Shu Land's they Rule (1655-1678) After the chaos, Al-Shu Land is a women from the House of DOOM!!!!! It's a simular thing as the Pilate of DOOM!!, but different characters. After 10 years later, The Pilate of DOOM characters came with The House of DOOM characters, that relate to THIS!!!!!!! And that's it!! The Main Republic of Kimberly (1678-1693) Kimberly was going to NORMALLY be NOT the main republic of it, BUT, now it is. Of course they can be REALLY great after ALLLL the Chaos we've created, But C'MON, we still have time!! Let's go right now!! A VERY BIG List of Socks, Smells bad, ain't it (1693-1701) There is a LOT of links that go to other stuff!! There one of it!! and there's the other one!! And also, you are gonna see more stuff you can't imagine!! THIS ONE IS ONE OF THEM!!! That's all we know!! Yep, That's all we know all about the stuff!! The First President (1701-1703) The First President of all of the great sides, is named Lord Macrah!! Lord Macrah is the only one in the WHOLE community that love being addictive!! He loves this show in the following link!! Wow, it is REALLY cool, right? Right. Okay, NEXT ONE!!! Central Air Condition Invention (1703-1750) Again, South Africa keeps bringing in gifts like ALWAYS?!?!? Uhhuh!! Uhuh!! Alright, It's the Central Air Condition You know that thing?? Yeah, It's all about fans and dryers, and juicers, and other stuff like this here!! To learn more about the Central Air Condition, go to this link. Okay, and also, the fun part on COMING UP!!! Do I have alot of fake titles? (1750-1769) THIS IS THE VERY FUN PART OF ALL!!! This one is all about the great times I did in the season. This one is all about me and Jhonne breaking up now I hate him now. And this one?!? Well, I am not really sure about that. ANYWAYS, that's it!! Oh and one more thing!!! Go to the next one for One More Thing.. A VERY BIG List of Telephone Poles (1769-1780) THERE IS A LOT OF TELEPHONE POLES WE ARE GONNA SEE!!! For example, This one! This one, and THIS ONE!!!!! So, did you like it?? OH AND TWO MORE!!! This one, and those ones!! Okay, I'm out of here now. BYE!!! BRB!! Category:Kimberly Category:Regions of Yugostan Category:Articles under construction